Save the Sun
Save the Sun is a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fan fiction written by MermaidatHeart featuring Demi Sanders, a daughter of Hermes, Liam Blanchard, a son of Demeter, and Alabaster Torrington, a son of Hecate. Demi has been marked as a slave to Nyx, the god of the night, and is the only one that can stop him. Liam tags along after receiving a prophecy from Rachel Dare, and the two run away from Camp. During their journey, they meet Alabaster. He agrees to accompany them, and the three set off. The story is narrated in first person, except for the Prologue, which is in third. It is first narrated by Demi, then Liam, then Alabaster, and finally, back to Demi. The narrators switch every two chapters. Demi Sanders isn't wanted anywhere. Her best guy friend cares for his other friends more than her, and her best girl friend is caught up in her love for her boyfriend. The only other person who sees her now is Liam Blanchard, but she doesn't see why. To make matters worse, this god of the night decides to make her his slave. She knows she's the only person who can stop him, but she doesn't know how. Liam Blanchard is trying to pick Demi up from the ground. Having known her from a visit to a daycare, he understands that it's hard for her to adjust to new friends. When Demi gets marked as Nyx's slave, he knows something is wrong. He receives a prophecy from Rachel, and decides that he has to step in and aid Demi on her quest, because Camp Half-Blood depends on it. Alabaster Torrington has had his share of suffering. He served Kronos during the Titan War, and now refuses to bow down to the Olympians. He doesn't live within Camp; he wanders throughout the country battling monsters, all alone. He discovers Demi and Liam while traveling, and discovers that this might be his chance to prove he has learned his lesson. *Prologue- In Third Person *Chapter One- Narrated by Demi *Chapter Two- Narrated by Demi *Chapter Three- Narrated by Liam *Chapter Four- Narrated by Liam *Chapter Five- Narrated by Alabaster *Chapter Six- Narrated by Alabaster *Chapter Seven- Narrated by Demi *Chapter Eight- Narrated by Demi *Chapter Nine- Narrated by Liam *Chapter Ten- Narrated by Liam *Chapter Eleven- Narrated by Alabaster *Chapter Twelve- Narrated by Demi *Epilogue- Narrated by Alabaster Demi02.png|Demi Sanders Liam Blanchard.jpg|Liam Blanchard Alabaster Torrington.jpg|Alabaster Torrington Oscar.jpg|Oscar Calum.jpg|Calum Kyle Packer.jpg|Kyle Packer Mickey Starr.jpg|Mickey Starr Michael Harvey.jpg|Michael Harvey Vanessa Sanders.jpg|Vanessa Sanders Nyx.jpg|Nyx Travis Stoll.png|Travis Stoll Parker Reese.jpg|Parker Reese Primrose Reese.jpg|Primrose Reese Maya Aarons.png|Maya Aarons Lee Jefferson.jpg|Lee Jefferson Gretchen Roberts.jpg|Gretchen Roberts Aurora Lane.jpg|Aurora Lane Estelle Avril.png|Estelle Avril Candence Wren.jpg|Candence Wren Sam Warren.jpg|Sam Warren Ashton Bently.png|Ashton Bently Desmond Summers.jpg|Desmond Summers Matt Summers.jpg|Matt Summers Chiron.jpg|Chiron Rachel Dare.jpg|Rachel Elizabeth Dare Blackjack Hypnotized.jpg|Blackjack Icarus.jpg|Icarus Hecate.jpg|Hecate Deucalion.jpg|Deucalion Pyrrha.jpg|Pyrrha *This is MermaidatHeart's first completed fanfiction. STS After Cover.png|The cover made after Save the Sun was completed. Category:Percy Jackson Category:Roleplay Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories